


In The Garden (that we made together)

by sunlian



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just relaxing in a pretty garden, shameless fluff, they love each other so much im gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: Hawke and Merrill take a break from the world around them, and Hawke thinks about something important.





	In The Garden (that we made together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothicPrincessWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/gifts).



> Cross-post of a prompt from gothic-princess-witch, which I had a lot fun with! c:

“What are you thinking about?”

Hawke blinks, gently jostled out of her thoughts by the question. She stretches, suddenly aware of the stiffness that has settled in, taking in the bright greenery around them; a stark contrast to the jet black stone of the mansion.

Their garden is still quite small, but it’s bright, with flowers from across the seas that she couldn’t even begin to name mingling with more familiar Free Marches flora, the former a gift from Sebastian. She’s sitting in the grass, legs crossed, leaning back on her arms, and Merrill’s head rests on her lap, lying back with her eyes on her.

“Not much, I suppose,” Hawke says, bending her head down slightly to meet Merrill’s eyes. It her turn to blink now, head cocking to the left ever so slightly.

“Oh. Really? You seemed quite away with yourself there. Usually, when that happens to me, I’m thinking about something, a few things, actually. Three at least.”

Hawke hums, sitting up and bring a hand down to idly touch and play with Merrill’s hair. Meaningless but comforting motions.

“Well, now that you mention it, I was thinking of something,” she says casually, leaning forward now, bending her back until the tip of her nose is less than an inch away from Merrill’s. The hand at her hair moves down, cupping the side of her face as her thumb gently strokes the lines of her vallaslin, smiling as the cheek turns warm and red beneath it.

“I was thinking about you. And how the garden was your idea, and how lovely it is, and how lovely you are,” Hawke stops when Merrill giggles, pressing a small kiss onto the corner of her smiling mouth, which only serves to make her laugh more, “I was thinking about how much I love you.”

“I was thinking much the same, ma vhenan,” she whispers back, smiling serenely and kissing Hawke properly before she can say anything. It’s soft, nothing more than a quiet little ‘I love you.’ A small, little moment between the two of them, one that breaks when they laugh again, giddy like the lovestruck fools that they are. Quiet laugh that taper off easily enough for Hawke to kiss her again. And again, smiling in the way that she only can when she’s with Merrill.

“I love you too, Hawke.”


End file.
